Cannot Leave
by WhiteWolfT
Summary: What will happen if a Tauren gets lost in Hinamizawa! 2 OC story. In the future there will be mature content. Yaoi and possibly Hentai. OC x Higurashi character, OC x OC.


Chapter One. You can leave Azeroth, But you can not leave Hinamizawa.

In this chapter, you will find out how the Tauren Shaman, Kruull, got to Hinamizawa and his friendly times with Jake, a 17 year old Human from America coming to live in Hinamizawa, Mion, and the rest of the crew. OC's are Kruull and Jake. As this chapter may not have mature content, it definately will in the futute chapters. Mature content will be softcore as far as I can say. For all you yaoi lovers out there, there WILL be yaoi! But softcore... Pairing may involve OC x (Higurashi character) and you betcha OC x OC. :D. Hehehe :/] (blushy face) Also! These stories will have different songs to go with the mood.  
At the beginning of each BGM moment, i will write "BGM - *whatever the BGM is*". The official BGM to the opening song is... BGM - Lady Gaga - Telephone Instrumental. ( You can find this on youtube. I know not everyone likes Lady Gaga, but this is the opening BGM so like it, or suck it. When I listen to this as the opening BGM, i picture chars from Higurashi Figthing, Jake and Kruull having their friendly moments and personal moments, *NOT MEANING SEX*  
and at the end everyone being friends and dancing X3... Hope you like it!) OH and by the way... If you want a picture for an idea of what Kruull looks like,  
sign up to the site DeviantART and look up Tauren guy... Its blocked because a bulge in his loincloth thats why u gotta sign up... But hes much hotter than the average tauren.

BGM - Lady Gaga - Telephone Instrumental. *(Found on Youtube by typing in Telephone Instrumental.)*  
No BGM for start of the story... Maybe some relaxing nighttime sounds or something.

It is nighttime, and Jake is in a cab in the hills above Hinamizawa. As he looks down to the village, he sees a nice, quiet little village with lights on in every house. It was like a bunch of fireflies on a lake bed. All he can hear is crickets and night birds. It was accually kind of soothing.

Jake- So this is Hinamizawa...  
Cab Driver- That's right, kid. You're gunn' live here for a long while cuz' your father left for the army and they could'nt think of a better place than here to send you because they know how much you love Japan. It's a quiet lil' ol' village. Accually very peacful and quiet. The kids here are great kids. 'Specially that Sonozaki girl and her twin ststa'. Cute lil' angels.  
Jake- Hmmm...

They pull up to a great big house in the middle of the village and the cab driver tells him that this is his house. His parents wanted him to live large so they gave him a ton of money to cash in as yen, and it turned out that he got much more yen than planned. Not to mention the house is all payed off from his parents. He settles in the house for the night and prepares for school the next morning. Meanwhile...  
-

Orgrimmar, the grand Capital of the Horde. Here is a Tauren... a 21 Year old Male Tauren Shaman preparing for his great journey to the middle island of Azshara. There he will create a traveling ritual to travel into different worlds through time dimensions. He is taking a Zeplin to Undercity, on the other side of Azeroth across the sea, but he will take a parachute when he flies over the Azsharan Islands. Azshara has some type of magical boundary that allows oneself to travel through time and/or space into different worlds and dimentions with the assistance of a ritual. In the ritual, one must light all the candles on the altar and fall asleep. While in sleep, you must face your worst nightmare and survive. If you fail, you will die and your soul will never find its way back to your corpse. The reason for this is that Kruull, the Tauren Shaman, was teased all his life for attempting absurd things. And every time he showed someone, it failed and he was humiliated. But every time he did it alone, it worked and he was saddened. So now he want to become famous and exalted with the people of the horde so he can have real friends and live happily.

After his flight and landing in Azshara, he starts the ritual and falls asleep. in his terrible slumber, he wins, but accidentally kicks the altar, knocking of all the reagents. All... but one.  
-

The next morning, Jake wakes up and goes to school. As he is walking he hears a loud boom from the woods that shakes the ground tremendously.

Jake- *the ground shakes tremendously* What the hec- ACK! *falls to the ground, but gets up and sees an old lady walking peacefully down the road.* Hey!  
Did you hear that boom and feel the earth quake?  
Lady- Oh? You must be hearing things deary. By the way welcome to Hinamizawa.  
Jake- But... (Jake runs off into the woods to find out what happened. On the edge of a cliff, he sees a ritual with oneunlit candle, and Kruull sleeping next to it.) *Jake puts 2 fingers on the taurens' neck to check for pulse, then the wrist. He seems okay, but he's still worried. It starts to rain out and Jake panics. He has school and he just found a suspicous lost bull man in the woods with nothing but a broken altar and a loincloth covering only 1\10 of his body.)  
Jake- Well this is unfortunate... But its also important. I will have to wait until next week for school seeing how it the last day of the week for school. But I must take care of him... I dont want something bad to happen. (Jake lays down with Kruull because hes far too heavy to carry back to his house. Suddenly Kruull wakes up.)  
Kruull- Woah... Wh-what did you do to my altar? Who are you? *then Kruull notices he made it into a different realm.* Woah... Yo-you're from a different world!  
Jake- Accually a different country, heh... I moved here beca- ACK! *Kruull pick up Jake and hugs him extremely tight*  
Kruull- You're an alien! By the gods this is amazing! *Jake blushes so much that his face is tomato red.*  
Jake- Uhmmm... heh yeah... I dont know you... So I guess im an alien... What and who are you?  
Kruull- (Puts down Jake) Im a Tauren Shaman from the World Azeroth. I have come here to become famous because i discovered how to travel into different realms. But it seems I cannot go back because my altar is broken... Something must have happened when i was sleeping. So now im stuck here... For eternity...  
Jake- Supprisingly, I beleive you... Because your a Minotaur... And everyone here is human...  
Kruull- There are humans here too? Are you working for King Varian Wyrnn of the dispicable Alliance?  
Jake- WOAH WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! PLEASE PUT THE KNIFE AWAY!  
Kruull- Tell me where he is! *puts knife closer to Jakes neck*  
Jake- PLEASE! I DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT! *starts crying*  
Kruull- *notices he is crying* Hey... Dont cry.. Im sorry... *continues crying* C'mon please? I cant stand it when i make people cry... *still crying* P-please... *Kruull sheds a tear*  
Jake- *stops crying* Huh? Oh my god im sorry. I didnt know you were sensitive.. *hugs Kruull*  
Kruull- *wipes away tear* Yeah im known for that. Well i guess you should go home now... I dont want to bother you. *lays back down*  
Jake- Woah woah woah you're not staying here. You're coming to live with me!  
Kruull- *jumps up* WHAT? Thats a fast proposal! ... But really? You will let me?  
Jake- Yeah I dont see why not. C'mon follow me. ( holds onto Kruull tightly and walks him back to his house without anyone seeing him. )  
-

Jake settles down with Kruull on the couch with both under one huge blanket.  
Jake- So... Tell me about yourself...  
Kruull- Well... Im Kruul... Like i said, a Tauren Shaman from Azeroth... But pay no attention to Azeroth... It's not like you will be there any day. I came here to... Uhhh be famous! I like wealth! Yeah thats it!  
Jake- Tell me the real reason your here.  
Kruull- *blushes* Uhmm... well... To... Make friends...  
Jake- Why did'nt you say that before...But why would you leave your old friends to find friends here? Kruull- Well thats just it... I came here to be famous so i can make friends back at home... Im teased all the time because I try unthinkable things and they end up blowing up in my face... Litterally..  
Jake- Wow... you have it rough... Im Jake... I moved here recently because my dad went into the army.  
Kruull- Cool.. *yawns* im sorry i didnt give you a chance to talk much but im really tired.  
Jake- Oh no problem... its only 8:00 AM... We will just sleep in my room on the big bed... I have no other beds so if you dont mind sleeping in the same bed...  
Kruull- Oh no problem. Thank you!  
-

Later, both take a shower and sleep in the big bed with a huge window in back of it so they can enjoy the rain.

Jake- Ugh... Its so cold... Damn.. *jake moves over a bit... then more.. until he notices hes right up against Kruull* (Krull does'nt notice because hes crying. He keeps whispering very softly... *Im stuck here... with no one to talk to... alone...*)  
Jake- *puts his arm around him* You're not alone... You have me to talk to... I will be there for you when you need it...  
Kruull- *Kruull gets in shock and then lightens up* T-thank you... *crys a bit harder*

The two then sleep together, cuddling so that Kruull does'nt loose it. You can tell Jake is a real friend because hes cuddling with someone he does'nt know... and that person only has a loincloth on. This is where the story of Friendship begins! 


End file.
